operación Albert Wesker
by Max player123
Summary: León Kennedy y Jill Valentine son embarcados en una misión de nueva cuenta a España para atrapar al científico y terrorista Albert Wesker , pero la liberación de un virus nuevo amenazar la seguridad mundial , los agentes deberán actuar rápido para salvar al mundo , pero el camino estará lleno de obstáculos pero ellos lograran vencerlos ,los únicos que se preocupan son sus corazones
1. operación Wesker

**operación**** Wesker **

Han pasado semanas desde el desastre de China , León estaba cansado como todas las noches viviendo con su compañero de cuarto que solo estaba echado en el sofá comiendo pizza y jugando vídeo juegos , tras una dura noche León vuelve a su departamento para encontrar a su compañero como lo dejo con el control en las manos y con las cajas de pizza , también algunas latas de cerveza

- ¿ como te fue en tu cita "Romeo " - Chris estaba acomodado mientras jugaba con la play station - oye ¿ por que la cara larga ? ¿ acaso la doctora Charley descubrió que eras portador de un virus ? -

Leon toma las piernas de Chris y las arroja al suelo para sentarse mientras se desabrochaba su saco y tomaba el otro control - no me estés fastidiando , prefiero que mantengas la boca cerrada -

- tranquilo , bebe una cerveza y relájate - Chris le arroja una lata y León la atrapara para beber con su amigo - oye dime ¿ que paso ? -

- olvídalo , no quiero aburrirte -

- vaya gracias - los dos estaban jugando mientras León se preocupo por lo que pasaba aun después del ataque con el virus C , el joven de melena rubia se recostó mas en el respaldo para notar que esto le perdía sentido

- sabes , necesitamos un cambio -

- oye compadre , creo que sufres de la crisis de los 30 - el agente de los guantes negro lo mira

- crei que era a los 40 -

- no , la crisis de los 40 es cuando ya no te sientes joven - Chris se puso firme para hablar con su amigo - la crisis de los 30 es cuando tu quieres conformar una familia y bla bla bla -

- si gracias por la lección Chris - se burlo el agente de cabellos rubios - pero la próxima vez trata de tragarte la lengua -

- lo que debes hacer es simple , busca una chica y cásate con con ella , forma una familia y luego hablamos de tu divorcio - Chris noto la mirada del agente de la D.S.O. - y no me vengas con la tontería de que sigues esperando a Ada Wong porque tendré que golpearte -

- no creo que te moleste tratarla como una mujer ¿ verdad ? -

- abre los ojos León , ella solo jugo contigo , trabaja para la Neo-Umbrella y fue la causante del desastre de China -

- ya te dije que no fue ella , fue el clon creado por Simmons -

Chris no le presto atención y León se levanto para ir a dormir , cuando se recostó recordó esa noche de pasión en la que el y Ada se habían amado pero como ella le dijo solo fue sexo y nada mas , mientras sentía como su mobil sonaba el atiende pero reacciono rápido al escuchar el nombre del hombre a quien mas odiaba

- Hunnigan ¿ estas segura de que es el ? -

la joven de las gafas le contesta pero el sonó medio enfadado - completamente León , Albert Wesker fue visto en España , justamente donde peleaste contra Saddler y la plaga -

- ¿ que iria a hacer en España ? ... ¡ la plaga ! -

- es lo que tendrás que averiguar León , pero descuida esta vez no iras solo tendrás a un compañero experto en el tema de los parásitos -

León escucho asombrado porque el estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo , apenas se pudo contener cuando trabajo que Helena , pero aun así , atrapar a Wesker era su mayor prioridad

- bien , León , el agente especial te vera mañana en el aeropuerto de Washington a las 07:00 ... en punto -

- no e lo recuerdes Hunnigan -

León llego a la hora señalada al aeropuerto mientras estaba sentado con una taza de café viendo a varios pasajeros pasar con trajes de negro pero ninguno de ellos parecía el agente especial

- ahh disculpe caballero - le llamo la atención un mujer de cuerpo muy curvo y con cabello largo y castaño - cree que pueda tomar un poco de azúcar de su mesa -

- claro , como guste señorita -

la joven vio que León le sonreía pero cuando intento tomar la taza la volcó por accidente y unas pocas gotas cayeron sobre su regazo manchando unos pantalones blancos que ella tenia - auch ... oh diablos , eran mis pantalones nuevos - la joven tomo un paño que León le ofrece y se limpia pero también nota que sus zapatos de taco aguja negros tenían manchas de café , al menos su blusa azul estaba a salvo - creo que es mi peor día -

- ¿ por que lo dice ? -

- faltan cinco minutos para que salga y alguien que espero no ha llegado -

- ¿ novio ? ¿ esposo quizás ? -

la joven se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del agente de cabellos rubios - ¿ que ? no , aun soy soltera , pero lo llamare -

la agente de cabellos castaños marco el numero y de repente sonó el mobil de León , ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban reunidos

- puedo deducir que tu eres el agente de la D.S.O. -

- y tu la chica del cafe - bromeo el joven de ojos azules - León Kennedy -

- Valentine , Jill Valentine -

los dos agentes tomaron su vuelo y llegaron a España donde León enfrento a la plaga , ellos decidieron estar preparados para lo que sea , mientras sus pistolas estaban cargadas , León tomo su cuchillo y lo puso en su funda

- eh leído su informe señor Kennedy - la mujer de cabellos largos tomo su cuchillo y lo enfundo - lei todo sobre la plaga también sobre la aparición de un agente enemigo , Jack Krauser -

- si , servimos juntos en Sudamérica - León vio como la cabaña se parecía a donde estaba por primera vez y sacudió la cabeza - lo único es que el trabajaba para Wesker -

- si también leí sobre sus encuentros ... con Albert Wesker -

- escuche señorita Valentine , lo que haya leido no servira de mucho ahora , encontrar a Wesker es mi prioridad y la sostendré -

en ese momento escucharon unos disparos de armas de fuego , los dos se alertaron y fueron al pueblo , al llegar vieron al ultimo sobreviviente del equipo alfa caer ante los el virus , los mismos aldeanos se comportaban como la plaga pero era algo mas , algo mas siniestro y bien planeado , León y Jill vieron como los seres con cuerpos Humanos dejaban salir unas ventosas de su boca para devorar a los agentes que estaban tirados en el lugar , pero a León le llamo la atención un hombre de cabellos rubios y vestido de negro que se reía por su creación , ahora León acabaría con Wesker de una vez por todas

continuara...


	2. el virus Xantas

**el virus Xantas**

- León , tenemos que rescatar a los soldados heridos - la agente de cabellos castaño lo detiene y toma la mano del joven que no sentía el calor debido a sus guantes - por favor , son mis amigos -

los agentes salieron deslizándose por la colina hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo donde los aldeanos actuaban como la plaga , los pocos soldados atrapados se defendían con sus cuchillos , algunos leños y sus puños , León decide correr para que Jill pueda salvar a su escuadrón , el agente de cabellos rubios da tres disparos a las criaturas acertando en sus fauces , ellos voltean y ven a León , de inmediato comienzan a perseguir al agente que se trepa a un muro de concreto

- ¿ quien diablos es ese sujeto ? - el capitán de las fuerzas se levanta para ver entrar a Jill quien se lanza de afuera hacia adentro de la ventana - Jill Valentine -

- capitán saque a sus hombres antes de que la manada vuelva - Jill ayuda al capitán a levantarse pero cuando ve que la manada estaba rodeando a León , ella toma su pistola y comienza a disparar pero no lograba llamar la atención de los aldeanos - ¡ León ! -

- ¡ Jill ! ¡ Vete de aquí ! , ¡ Vete de aquí ! -

la joven de cabello castaño siguió las ordenes de León pero al correr para llegar a los transportes de la B.S.A.A. , estos explotan en cientos de pedazos quedando aturdida mientras veía acercarse a una mujer vestida de rojo que se le acerca con pasos simples

- ten , usa estas balas - la mujer de rojo le dejo una carga de municiones especiales para ayudar al agente - si quieres a Wesker búscalo en el centro del pueblo -

Jill sintió como su viso regresaba pero la mujer de rojo tomo su lanza garfios y salio de su campo , cuando tomo los cargadores , ella disparo la primera municiono que exploto en mil pedazos , León vio que las nuevas municiones de Jill parecían dañar a la manada - ! León atrapa ¡ - la chica de cabello castaño le lanza su cargador pero el se lanza atrapando las municiones en el aire y lo coloca en su arma vacía , los dos comienzan a disparar las balas de grueso calibre que dañaba a la manada - León , no duraremos mucho -

- lo se Jill pero debemos acabar con todos -

los agentes vaciaron sus ultimas municiones y vieron que la manada se acercaba , León tomo su cuchillo y salieron corriendo al centro del pueblo , mientras tanto Jill vio la silueta de la mujer que le dio las cargas , ella parecía tener un detonador en su mano , cuando los agentes cruzaron unos arboles , la manada se acercaba y la mujer apretó el detonador para hacer volar a la manada al infierno

- León , ¿ estas bien ? - la joven tomo sus ultimas municiones que no eran mas de diez balas - por poco terminas como comida de esos tipo -

- si pero ahora sin municiones y con toda la manada tras de nosotros no tenemos muchas posibilidades - León vio que uno de los soldados muertos cargaba una M-16 , el la toma y ve que aun tenia carga pero solo era para unos cuantos disparos - no tiene nada mas que esto -

- sabes León , eh visto en la entrada de algunas casas varias botellas de licor - León la vio por la sugerencia de la joven - oye no mal interpretes , digo que por lo menos tenemos algunas molotov -

- lamento haberte involucrado Jill -

León toma un trozo de las camisas de los agentes muertos y los coloca como mecha , pero por desgracia solo podían llevar unas cuatro por agente , ahora estaban casi indefensos , mientras tanto Jill se preguntaba ¿quien era la misteriosa mujer ?

- Jill mira eso - León se acerco a una portátil de la B.S.A.A. y noto que tenia un disco en la lectora , León la enciende y ve datos sobre un nuevo virus llamado " virus Xantas " - ¿ que diablos ? -

_el virus Xantas es un nuevo procedimiento en armamentos_

_bio-terroristas , su principal cualidad es que a diferencia de _

_los demás virus , el virus Xantas fue desarrollado _

_por el propio Albert Wesker con ayuda de los científicos _

_C. Steven , D . Simmons y C. Radames _

_ademas de la supervision de un agente de los _

_estados unidos conocido solo con las siglas M.K. _

_los agentes nos han informado que la _

_B.S.A.A. están en el pueblo , no nos queda mas remedio que _

_soltar a los pobladores llamados " Manada " _

_Solo espero que ninguno de los agentes salgan con vida _

_M. K. _

- ¿ quien demonios es M.K. ? - Jill vio la mirada de León y el cerro la computadora tomando el disco y conecto el cable de su mobil y le envía la copia a Hunnigan - León ¿ hay algo que me escondes ?-

- Jill , no tengo tiempo para contar historias tristes de mi vida , debo buscar a Wesker -

- si lo que quieres es encontrarlo debemos ir al centro del pueblo - Jill señalo con su cuchillo un mapa improvisado en la tierra para señalar mas o menos el centro del pueblo - bien cuando lo encontremos ¿ que haremos con el ? -

- pediremos apoyo aéreo y lo llevaremos a Washington D.C. -

los agentes se pusieron en marcha pero Jill noto que León estaba muy furioso al enterarse de que un hombre misterioso estaba involucrado , también la mujer misteriosa que le salvo la vida

continuara...


	3. ¡ Wesker !

**¡ Wesker !**

León se dio cuenta de que el ganado no estaba ,mientras que los agentes salían ,León noto que las pisadas estaban frescas , también noto los trozos de carnes a medio descomponer por todos lados

- este lugar me da asco - Jill piso un trozo de carne y casi se cae ,pero León la atrapa y los dos se miran a los ojos - gra... gra... gracias León -

- de nada - el agente vio los ojos hermosos de la agente pero cuando pestañeo se separaron - bueno continuemos -

los agentes escucharon como un grito de terror de una mujer estaba pidiendo ayuda , los agentes se acercaron y vieron a una mujer siendo atacada por dos miembros de la manada , León tomo su cuchillo y Jill lanzo su patada pero la mujer se abraza en León , Jill ve que la mujer se levanto e intento atacar a León , pero la agente corre y con una llave la lanza contra la pared , un trozo de concreto cayo sobre su cabeza y la aplasto

- vaya ¿ quieres huevos estrellados ? - pregunto la joven de cabellos castaños vio la mirada de León que movía la cabeza de lado a lado - no verdad -

cuando vieron que del cuerpo decapitado comenzó a salir un chorro de sangre , los dos agentes vieron como del cuerpo salio un ser con forma de gusano pero con sus brazos y piernas tenia tentáculos con púas y garras

- diablos ,sabia que mi fin de semana no seria tranquilo -

la joven de cabellos castaños no tenia mas que solo diez dispara pero no servirían de mucho - es hora de que pongamos las cosas calientes -

- Jill , creo que aun es muy temprano - León tomo su cuchillo y ataco con su patada pero la mujer-gusano le escupió una seda pegajosa , León trato de soltarse pero la mujer-gusano abrió un hocico pero Jill le disparo haciendo que retroceda , León se llevo una botella mientras corría encendida la molotov

- ahora veras - León se trepa en el lomo de la bestia y le incendia el hocico con la molotov y León salta para protegerse de las llamas - bueno espero que así aprenda -

la mujer se encerró en un capullo y los agentes le lanzaron sus molotov cuando se abrió salio una polilla horrible que tomo a Jill con su lengua pero el ser levanto vuelo , León tomo carrera y atrapo a Jill de las piernas y los dos caen ,Jill cae con las piernas abiertas sobre el cuerpo de León y ella le cierra el ojo

- muy tentador pero ahora no - el agente se levanta con velocidad

los agentes se levantaron pero cuando vieron que la polilla , la agente de cabellos castaños vacía sus balas pero no logro hacer mucho , los agentes corren hasta llegar a un cobertizo de herramientas , León tomo un machete y se lo clava en el ojo de la criatura , ella se enoja y sale de la puerta

- León , creo que " Moothman " se enojo -

- ¿ es idea mía o tratas de volverte graciosa ? - León tomo algo que parecía un mosquete , el agente lo tomo y apunto al otro ojo pero jill lo detiene -

- León , la pólvora debe estar vieja y vencida - León cargo el mosquete y apunto al ojo de la polilla que venia - oye ahi vienen - León le dispara y la munición sale hiriendo el otro ojo de la polilla

- dime, ¿ no te cansas de esta equivocada ? - Jill se levanta y deja caer un diario personal , Leon lo toma y lo guarda , cuando Jill se acerca a ver al mostruo el lo ojea velozmente

**7 de agosto**

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde aquel día. Se me han curado las heridas, pero no puedo olvidarlo. Para la mayoría de la gente ya es historia. Pero para mí, cada vez que cierro los ojos, recuerdo todo claramente. Zombies comiendo carne humana y los gritos de mis compañeros moribundos. No, las heridas de mi corazón no han cicatrizado aún...

**13 de agosto**

Chris ha estado causando muchos problemas últimamente. ¿Qué le pasa? Apenas habla con los otros policías y está continuamente irritado. El otro día, le dio un puñetazo a Elran del departamento de delitos infantiles, por echarle café a la cara accidentalmente. Detuvo a Chris inmediatamente, pero cuando me vio, me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Me pregunto qué le ocurrió...

**15 de agosto**

Medianoche. Chris, que ha estado ausente por "vacaciones", me llamó y fui de visita a su apartamento. En cuanto entré en su cuarto, me mostró un par de hojas de papel. Formaban parte de un informe sobre la investigación de virus titulado simplemente "G". Después, Chris me dijo: "La pesadilla todavía continúa". Continuó diciendo: "Aún no ha terminado." Desde aquel día, ha estado luchando solo, sin descanso, sin decirme nada.

**24 de agosto**

Chris se ha marchado de la ciudad para irse a Europa. Barry me dijo que mandaría a su familia a Canadá y después seguiría a Chris. Yo decidí quedarme en Raccoon City un tiempo porque sé que las instalaciones de investigación en esta ciudad serán muy importantes para todo el caso.

Dentro de un mes, más o menos, me reuniré con ellos en algún lugar de Europa. Entonces empezará la verdadera batalla...

- ¿ León ? ¿ León estas bien ? - la agente se acerco pero el escondió el diario , cuando se acero la mujer polilla tenia una medalla de oro con el símbolo extraño

- dudo mucho que sea algo así de simple - León le arranco la medalla y vio que había una imagen de tres científicos brindando - parece que tenían motivos para festejar -

- si , crear un virus asesino creo yo - dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños - León -

la mujer polilla comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse mientras de su abdomen se movía como si una masa como si fuera una bolsa de gusanos , la mujer dio un grito de dolor y una mezcla de humano y de polilla que gritaba con una voz ensordecedora , León lo pisa acabando con la vida del ser

- ¿ que clase de mente pueda hacer eso ? - Jill vio como el cuerpo se descomponía - ¿ quien seria tan cruel para hacer eso ? -

- Albert Wesker ... por ejemplo - León tomo su cuchillo y arremete contra un ser que estaba vestido de negro - ¡ Wesker ! - León estaba cara a cara con el científico y terrorista , los agentes solo tenían sus manos y cuchillos para pelear contra el , ahora solo restaba que Leon este preparado

continuara...


	4. León y Jill vs el virus X

**León**** y Jill vs el virus X **

León se dio la vuelta y vio a Albert Wesker parado detrás de ellos León gira con gran velocidad para lanzar una patada pero el terrorista de las gafas negras lo atrapa y lo arroja contra Jill con tanta fuerza que los dos chocan contra una cabaña y se derrumba sobre ellos , antes de perder el conocimiento León ve a Wesker acercarse , el agente de cabellos rubios se despierta con un dolor de cabeza y atado en una camilla solo con unos pantalones blancos de algodón

- que ... ¿ que es esto ? - León comenzó a forcejear pero no podía contra las correas de cuero , el agente ve como se acercaban dos hombres con traje anti enfermedades - ¿ quien demonios son ustedes ? -

el hombre del traje blanco tomo un bisturí y le hace un corte en la pierna de dos centímetros , León aguanto el corte y no mostró señal de dolor - ¿ acaso no te dolió el corte ?-

- no siento las piernas ni los brazos - León trato de mover las piernas pero fingió que no podía mover las piernas pero no podía - ¿ que me pasa ? -

- interesante , el virus te dejo paralizado de las extremidades - los doctores trajeron una camilla - ahora tendremos que llevarlo a carga del cuarto 5 -

los médicos desamarran a León de las manos y las piernas , el agente se levanto con gran velocidad y con sus piernas enredadas en el cuello del medico y con un tirón se lo rompe , el segundo tomo un bisturí para asesinar a a León pero este le rompe el brazo y le apuñala el corazón

- ¿ por que me siento mas ligero que antes ?- León se miro las manos - ¿ que demonios me hicieron ? - León tomo una porra eléctrica que tenían debajo del arsenal de medicina y cuando se acerco un guardia de seguridad León se lo clava el el rostro atravesando el casco del seguridad , cuando escucho los gritos que venían del final del corredor- tengo que sacar a Jill de aquí -

León tomo las llaves y vio como Jill estaba atada con su cuerpo al descubierto siendo electrocutada por dos hombres que veían el cuerpo de Jill siendo electrocutado , León se lanzo contra los agentes , el que manejaba toma a León del brazo pero el con un canto de mano le rompe el cuello , León ve que el otro agente trataba de huir y con el mismo trozo de metal se lo lanza y le atraviesa la cabeza , León desamarra a Jill con sus manos mientras veía el cuerpo de la mujer

- León si me haces algo me llevas a cenar y al cine - bromeo la mujer de cabellos castaño , León tomo la bata del agente muerto y cubre el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera - oye ¿ por que tienes pantalones ? -

- Jill ¿ recuerdas algo ? - León ayudaba a Jill a reaccionar pero sabían que no podían permanecer ahí mucho mas - Jill tenemos que irnos ahora -

León cargo a Jill con los brazos en sus hombros , León comenzó a correr con Jill a su lado pero aun no podía reaccionar , los dos agentes escucharon la alarma del equipo armado , los dos se escondieron y Jill se sentía peor por los sacudones de León , pero aun estaba como alcoholizada

- sabes cuando terminemos con esto quiero tener sexo con alguien - la agente estaba muy mal por las pruebas

- claro cuando salgamos de aquí cuenta conmigo -

los agentes entraron y vieron unas radiografías de unas mesas de ellos , León se llevo una sorpresa al ver que tenían un parásito en el centro de pecho pero aun era un huevo - no , esto no puede ser - León vio que el parásito de Jill era mas inestable y agresivo por que ella erra mujer - Jill... Jill tenemos problemas -

- ¿ la plaga ? ¿ uroboros ? ... ¿ que mas da ? - la agente estaba reaccionando y comienza a recordar los proyectos de Wesker hace mas de cinco años - León ¿ que me paso ? -

León tomo un articulo y se sorprendió al ver que tenían varios antecedentes de la plaga y de los demás virus que el conocía de antes

_la plaga a diferencia del Virus T, que reanima los cuerpos sin vida tanto de personas como de animales, Las Plagas pueden ser utilizadas con seres conscientes, haciéndolos mucho más fuertes y casi inmunes al dolor. La degeneración encefálica es mucho menor que con el uso de virus T o G. Los afectados por las plagas no pretenden alimentarse de otros individuos. En cambio sí presentan una conducta agresiva para con cualquier extraño que son controla a los individuos infectados por las plagas a través de ultrasonidos_

_ Ada Wong _

- León vena ver esto -

_El virus Uróboros está basado en el virus Progenitor. Se presenta en forma de sanguijuelas que salen del cuerpo del individuo, con el propósito de consumir toda la materia orgánica a su alrededor. Creado por Albert Wesker y Excella Gione, este virus es el más peligroso del que se tiene conocimiento. Fue creado con la intención de crear un mundo perfecto, consumiendo a los que no tengan un ADN superior y dándole un poder inimaginable a los que si_

_ Excella Gione_

- interesante , pero dime ¿ quien es esa Ada Wong ? - Jill noto que León estaba muy molesto pero cuando entraron varios agentes y dos de ellos con ametralladoras , León tomo el bisturí y salto detrás del soldado de la ametralladora y lo degüella , Jill comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y con un splanx le rompe el cuello , los demás agentes llegaron y los dos lo ejecutan con sus ametralladoras que se vacían en un instante

- pzz " industria alemana " ¿ que mas podríamos esperar ? - León tomo el cuchillo del soldado y ve como en la pantalla había una mujer escapando de los soldados , pero era una joven de rasgos asiáticos con vestido rojo - Ada ¿ por que Ada ? -

León no tuvo opción que abandonar a la mujer a su suerte , Jill noto que la mujer de ojos esmeraldas estaba en peligro pero ella solo tomo un mapa de la mesa de control , los agentes salen corriendo y se acercan a una pantalla que estaba reproduciendo un vídeo de los agentes peleando contra los virus

- León , no tenemos tiempo para esto , debemos ...- un sonido le llama la atención a León que era su Mobil el agente abre una gaveta del escritorio y ve que estaba sonando , al escuchar que era Hunnigan quien llamaba

- León ¿ estas bien ? - la mujer de las gafas vio como en la vídeo llamada León parecía mas pálido que antes -¿ que les hicieron ? -

- aun no lo se Hunnigan , pero necesitamos apoyo aéreo o cualquier apoyo -

la mujer acceso en su computadora - tengo buenas noticias , el escuadrón de élite alfa esta en camino , vayan a la azotea del edificio y los recogerán -

la llamada se corta y los agentes se preparan para huir a la azotea antes de que el equipo llegue , León vio una hacha y se la lanza a Jill , cuando entraron dos guardias , León le golpea con su antebrazo y Jill le lava el hacha en el pecho , los dos tomaron las pistolas y corrieron hasta el ascensor para llegar a ala azotea


	5. la odisea de Ada

**la odisea de Ada **

_¿ por que acepte esta misión ? bueno supongo que muchas razones , pero mas que por el dinero hay una razón que va mas allá de la comprensión de la mente , cosas que solo nos quedamos por instinto que solo podemos decir con nuestros corazones , quizás algunos no lo entiendan pero también tengo un corazón y si , también esta vació , una gata ... bueno es una gran amiga acompañada de una copa de vino tinto pero no es una una buena opción para hablarle ... se que no conocen el problema pero lo haré como siempre ..._

una mañana como todas en un departamento muy elegante y decorado descansaba una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes , ella tenia en sus manos una de sus famosas novelas y al parecer quedo dormida mientras la leía por la noche , cuando sonó su despertador vio que eran las 08:00 en punto cosa que debía cumplir su recado otra vez hasta que sonó su movil

- Ada ¿ estas despierta ? - pregunto la voz al otro lado de la llamada - porque tenemos un encargo para el día de hoy si te interesa hay 30 grandes parte de pago -

- ¿ cuando y donde ? - la mujer se levanto y se vistió para la ocasión , al llegar , los demás agentes le miraban las piernas cosa que no le extrañaba , pero ellos solo querian su cuerpo y no les importaba algo mas , al llegar a una oficina encontró al mutante de las gafas negras sentado con una computadora , ella se acerca y toma asiento

- bueno me interesa ¿ que hay que hacer ? - la mujer de los zapatos rojos se coloco su pistola en la liga y vio los mapas en su localizador - es todo pero me temo que tendremos compania -

- sabes que debes hacer con respeto a ese agente Ada , no es necesario que te repita las cosas - Wesker no se fiaba de Ada ya que no lo mato cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo en España después de derrotar a Saddler , cosa que Wesker dudaba de Ada - supongo que si tenemos inconvenientes no dudaras en usar tu arma ¿ verdad Ada ? -

- se lo que debo hacer Wesker no te preocupes - la mujer sale con su pistola enfundad y toma las direcciones hasta un helicóptero de la neo-umbrella , allí se deja caer en el centro del pueblo donde ve al ganado como si nada

- vaya , ¿ ya no hay mas caballerosidad ?- cuando la agente ve que varios miembros de la manada se acercaban , ella toma su pistola y le coloca el silenciador , la agente abre fuego acertando con un disparo en la cabeza de un miembro de la manada pero no logro hacerle daño - Wesker ¿ por que juegas a ser dios ? -

la manada se acerco a Ada y ella tomo una munición especia para vencer a la manada , mientras ella se trepaba a los edificios con su lanza garfios , las lanzas con punta de madera no faltaron , ella vio a Wesker terminar de contaminar a los miembros de la manada y tomar su movil , ella lo ve con ira pero no podia hacer nada contra el

- Ada ¿ que sucede ? - el hombre veía para todos lados pero no logro encontrar a la agente - ¿ acaso estas oliendo las rosas ? -

- solo digamos que estoy con mi comité de bienvenida - Ada vio que Wesker controlaba a la manada como perros salvajes - pero descuida tendrás muchas sorpresas -

la mujer bajo de los tejados al escuchar ruidos de ametralladoras , pero se sorprendió al ver que eran los soldados de la B.S.A.A. , ella se cubrió mientras se acercaban los miembros de la manada , ella tomo sus pistolas y salio corriendo en busca de un refugio , cuando escucha los gritos de los agentes

- Wesker eres un maldito - la mujer se defendió de los miembros de la manada pero las municiones especiales se estaban acabando , cuando escucho una palabra que le hizo olvidar sus problemas

- ¡ León ! - Ada vio que el agente de cabellos rubios resistía con firmeza mientras una mujer de cuerpo perfecto y cabellera castaña se preocupaba por el , pero Ada no podía distraerse ya que estaba en apuros - León ¿ por que viniste ? ¿ viniste por mi ? - la mujer de vestido rojo se hundió en sus pensamientos ¿ acaso el hombre de camisa azul y vitas negras vino a salvarla una vez mas como en China , en ese encuentro cuando Simmons tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Ada , el la protegió sin importarle su vida , es algo que ella aun entendía claramente - León debes salvarte si puedes - los murmullos de Ada inundaban su mente pero ella solo tenia que pensar en como escapar de ahí pero una frase de la boca de León , destruyo sus sueños y sus esperanzas de vida

- ¡ Jill ! ¡ vete de aquí ! ¡ vete de aquí ! - le grito el agente de camisa azul , - _¿ acaso es posible ? ¿ es posible que lo haya perdido por mis mañas ? - _sin saberlo Ada derramo una lagrima , la primera lagrima sincera en su vida , algo que jamas imagino que le sucedería _- ya esta hecho Ada , eres una tonta ... eres la mujer mas estúpida de todas - _Ada se torturaba con sus pensamientos porque jamas imagino ver al hombre que había arriesgado su vida decenas de veces abrazando a otra , la sola idea de ver esa imagen hacia que ella enloqueciera , al ver que la mujer vio los vehículos de la B.S.A.A. que explotaron , sabia que era su oportunidad , Ada se acerca y le da las municiones a la mujer de cabellos castaños

- ten usa esto - Ada deja caer las municiones sobre las piernas de la agente de cabellos castaños - y su buscar a Wesker lo encontraras en el centro del pueblo - Ada se lanzo con su garfio retráctil y desaparece entre los tejados , al ver que Wesker estaba caminando viendo como León y Jill luchaban contra la manada , sus ansias de venganza y odio por la traición de Wesker , pero sabia que lo mas probable es que la matara sin complicaciones , ella sabia que León lo eliminaría pero esta vez no estaba solo ... estaba con otra mujer ... Ada se tuvo que tragar sus frustraciones - supongo que esta vez , las cartas estarán en la otra mano Wesker -

la mujer de vestido rojo bajo de los techos para tomar las muestras frescas , ella tomo a una mujer que estaba infestada y con su cuchillo le abre el vientre y el parásito salta para tomar a Ada del cuello , la mujer sintió las potentes mandíbulas clavarse en su cuello pero logro tomar al parásito y meterlo en un tubo de laboratorio , una vez que lo cerro la sangre del mismo se empezó a salir y el virus estaba libre en el frasco

- bueno supongo que mi sangre no le agrado ... ¿o es que no te gusta la piel suave ? - la mujer de vestido rojo tomo el movil y " le informo a wsker que tenia el virus " - oye ¿ me pedirás un taxi -

- ¿ acaso te duelen las piernas ? - Wesker sonó mas sarcástico que de costumbre - ademas el ejercicio te vendría bien Ada , últimamente haz pasado mas tiempo con tus libros y el helado que con otra cosa -

- ¿ ahora estas en contra del chocolate ? ... supongo que no confías en nada que no se mueva y te entre por la piel ¿ verdad ? -

- sabes , es mas probable morir por el helado que por un tiburón blanco ... creí que eras lista Ada - la agente colgó la llamada y se pone a pensar - ¿ tu que sabes del helado ? -

la agente de vestido rojo llego al edificio en el centro de España donde se suponía que era el castillo de Salazar , mientras entraba vio a dos médicos que descargaban dos cuerpo , uno estaba completamente desnudo y parecía ser de una mujer , el otro se podía ver que tenían mas masa por que lo cargaban entre dos hombres

- otros dos pobres diablos que cayeron ... mis mas sentido pésame - Ada entra justo con el tubo en la mano y se lo lanza a Wesker quien lo atrapa - bueno ahora supongo que me darás mi parte ...y por cierto , espero que mi próximo trabajo sea en un lugar mas placentero como Hawai por ejemplo -

- si y quizás perdamos contacto ¿ verdad ? - Wesker apretó un botón y los soldados de la neo-umbrella entraron con sus armas para asesinar a Ada quien se escapa por la ventana que daba al pasillo - bueno Ada , estas despedida -

la mujer vio como la camilla estaba suelta y a León derrotando a los agentes de Wesker , ella tomo las llaves y salio corriendo para escapar de los agentes de Wesker

continuara...


	6. los pensamientos de Ada

**los pensamientos Ada **

_¿ por que ? ¿ por que perdí a León ? bueno fue por mis caprichos porque fui muy tonta al dejar pasar a León ... a decir verdad recuerdo cuando nos conocimos , era en el incidente de Racoon City , en ese momento me di cuenta cuando recibiste una bala por mi que eras alguien diferente a los demás hombres , solo espero que seas feliz con esa tal Jill ..._

la mujer de vestido rojo comenzó a correr por todo el castillo a gran velocidad mientras los soldados le disparaban con sus armas , Ada noto que toda las salidas estaban bloqueadas , ella ve el conducto de ventilación del castillo , ella se mente mientras escuchaba la charla de León y Hunnigan , ella se arrastro por los tubos mientras veía como los soldados iban a buscar a León y Jill , ella se bajo en un cuarto y va hasta la computadora

- ¿ que tienes en los frascos Wesker ? - Ada comenzó a teclear a gran velocidad mientras veía las nuevas armas orgánicas , la espía copio todo en un chip y borro todos los archivos , mientras salia noto que los soldados estaban muertos y desgarrados como si los hubiera atacado una manada de leones

- vaya Wesker , soltaste a tus perritos lengua larga - la espía de tomo la ametralladora y un cinturón de granadas - a ver perritos , vengan a ver que pueden comer -

la espía de vestido rojo salio del pasillo para encontrar a un Licker devorando a un soldado , Ada trato de retroceder pero la bestia la escucho y vio como Ada estaba armada , el perro mutante retrocedió como si estuviera asustado , Ada se rió en voz baja pero al ver que venían varios corriendo en su dirección pero solo la ignoraron , cuando vio a un gran licker que estaba comiendo a varios soldados a la vez , ella vio asombrada como la bestia era mas grande que un caballo y con grandes garras

- vaya , ahora si necesitara del ejercito de Wesker - el licker comenzó a correr para embestir a Ada pero ella lo esquiva y con su arma le incrusta varias balas en el costado del animal - ahora veo porque los mataste a todos -

Ada comenzó a correr para escapar de la bestia pero cuando da vuelta en una esquiva ve a los tres soldados que la buscaban pero ella se desliza entre las piernas de los soldados y el licker pasa sobre los mismo soldados para devorarlos

- saben si me hubieran ayudado yo los ayudaría ahora -

Ada tomo una granada y le quito el seguro lanzando al hocico de la bestia , cuando detono la granada el licker quedo con la mandíbula destrozada , el licker uso su lengua para atraer los cuerpos de los soldados muertos y reconstruyo su cuerpo destrozado

- vaya , esta vez pensaron en todo - Ada tomo su arma y le vació el cargador pero no sirvió de nada y salio corriendo - maldita sea no puede ser le vacié mi arma -

Ada salio corriendo con mas velocidad pero cuando vio que León sostenía unas cuerdas para que Jill se deslice , el agente de camisa azul vio a Ada que tenia los ojos brillosos y León solo cerro los ojos y dejo caer las cuerdas , Ada lo vio con sorpresas mientras que León no estaba muy seguro de lo que hizo pero ignoro a Ada y ella cerro los ojos para dejar caer una lagrima

- _no te culpo León ... no te culpo por tu decisión León - _

Ada salio corriendo en otra dirección pero seguía siendo seguida por el licker , ella le vació el la ametralladora pero solo corrió por todo el castillo hasta ver un gran zanjón ella dio un salto y con su lanza garfios se fue hasta la torre

- Wesker ¿ que demonios significa esto ? - Ada estaba de cabezas colgando como si fuera un simio - ¿ por que me persigues ? -

- bueno me temo que a la Umbrella no necesitara agentes débiles - Wesker estaba rastreando la llamada - sabes que Ada ... espero que tu retiro sea placentero -

Ada lanzo su mobil al vació y ella se soltó para poder escapar de ese palacio del demonio , solo restaba que León este bien ... con esa mujer

continuara...


	7. el ataque de los ABO

**el ataque de los A.B.O.**

Leon y Jill habían recibido una orden para rescate , los dos se prepararon para ir al tejado , Leon tomo un hacha de incendio y corrieron hasta el ascensor y cuando se estaba por abrir , el agente de cabellos rubios le lanza a su compañera que había reaccionado el hacha de incendio y ella la atrapa , cuando las puertas se abre Jill le clava en el pecho a uno de los agentes y Leon con su antebrazo noquea al otro soldado , los dos toman las armas y salen para poder subir a la azotea

- escucha Jill , cuando salgamos de esto , necesitaremos traer una cura para esta maldición - Leon y Jill se colocaron a los costados antes de que se abran las puertas y al abrirse los soldados bajaron sus armas la agente de cabellos castaños le acento con la cabeza y los dos se muestran y ejecutan a los soldados

- Leon , aun tenemos que llegar a las escaleras de incendios -

- lo se Jill pero tenemos que apresurar el paso -

mientras uno de los soldados le llamo la atención los dos no tenían municiones , cuando se preparo para ejecutar a Leon y Jill , unas garras le atravesaron el pecho , los dos vieron como el soldado era levantado , las garras se abren y hacen explotar el cuerpo del soldado

- Leon ...¿ acaso tienes un plan ? - cuando los dos vieron a un Tyrante pero este no tenia un cuerpo metálico como el de su misión a Europa , este parecía una mutación con los licker , su carne viva daba escalofríos - ¡¿ nemesis ?! -

- no Jill ... un A.B.O. - los dos vieron como el ser se acercaba , su cuerpo colosal comenzó a correr , pero ellos lo esquivaron , Leon tomo una pistola automática y le descargo las 30 balas pero no le hicieron daño mientras Jill tomo un gancho con cadenas , ella se trepo a los camiones y coloco la cadena en uno de los soportes del castillo de Salazar , Leon seguía disparando al ser de carne viva

- Jill , si tienes un plan es hora de que lo pruebes - la agente de cabello castaño le disparo y con la cadena le atrapa el cuello haciendo que el gancho cierre en un candado , Jill salta y los dos comienzan a correr , pero la bestia comenzó a llevarse consigo las cadenas rompiendo el soporte haciendo que el piso superior se le cayera encima

- debo admitir que eres buena con la arquitectura - el joven cargo la pistola con las ultimas balas que tenia - no sabia que eras tan lista -

- estudie arquitectura en la universidad de Washington un semestre , luego me reclutaron los S.T.A.R.S. ... sabes si seguiríamos siendo agentes de policía dime ¿ nos hubiéramos conocido ?-

- buena pregunta y creo que ...- los dos vieron al A.B.O. levantarse sin ningún daño - es que esto si es mas difícil que la universidad -

- ¿ jamas fuiste a la universidad ? ... te perdiste de mucho -

los dos le empezaron a disparar pero no lograban hacerle daño , el A.B.O. patea a Leon y lo lanza contra las rejas con tanta fuerza que las rejas de doblan , Jill trato de ayudar a Leon pero el ser de carne roja la atrapa con su mano y ella con su cuchillo trato de hacer que el A.B.O. la soltara pero cuando le trata de clavar su cuchillo este se parte , el mutante le apretó el cuerpo pero una explosión en la espalda del ser hace que el la suelta

- ¡ he rata de laboratorio ! ... deja ese aperitivo aqui esta el plato fuerte - Jill vio a un hombre de traje blanco con un lanza granadas que le disparaba al A.B.O. , ella se arrastro hasta uno de los autos y tomo su pistola , Leon ve el mismo traje blanco pero el ser tomo un lanza garfios y desaparece de la vista de el solo escucho su voz que le parecía muy conocida - ¡ Leon ! usa esto -

a los pies de Leon cae un lanza granadas , el la tomo pero cuando la disparo no eran granadas explosivas , eran unas granadas que congelaron al ser de carne roja , cuando Jill cargo su arma ve que el A.B.O. no podía moverse pero ella solo le abre un hoyo del auto y el combustible comenzó a empapar los pies de la criatura ella le dispara a la gasolina y las llamas cubre el el tanque haciendo que explote

- bueno , eso fue todo -

Leon toma a Jill cuando estaba desfalleciendo pero ella reacciona cuando se miran a los ojos - ¿ estabas preocupada por mi Jill ? -

- Leon... si , estaba preocupada por ti , muy ... preocupada -

los dos agentes se estaban acercando y antes de rozar sus labios , el rugido del A.B.O. los hace volver a la realidad y ellos ven como el ser se levantaba con su carne toda quemada , Leon y Jill abren las puertas del ascensor , ella se abrazo al agente de ojos azules y con la pistola destrozo las cuerdas haciendo que ellos sean llevado al ultimo piso a una velocidad sorprendente

- Leon , ya llegamos al ultimo piso -

el agente de la D.S.O. se aferro a la cuerda pero cuando escucharon unos ruidos extraños ellos vieron hacia abajo pero no vieron nada , cuando ven la sombra y pestañearon sintieron los enormes brazos de la criatura que se los llevo a la azotea y los dos son aplastados por la criatura cuando ven que el helicóptero se acercaba

- Leon Kennedy , Jill Valentine ... tranquilos llego la caballería - el piloto abrió fuego con misiles y munición pesada , el monstruo comenzó a retroceder mientras la balas del atacante rasgaban su cuerpo y lo destrozaban , por ultimo le lanzo sus misiles de gran potencia destrozando el cuerpo del experimento de Wesker , cuando el humo se deshizo solo quedaron las piernas del arma de Wesker

- gracias Josh , te debo un trago - Leon y Jill se abrazaron y esperaban a que el helicóptero baje

el piloto apretó el botón de su micrófono - de acuerdo , conozco un excelente bar ... si Jill también puedes venir -

el agente de la B.S.A.A. estaba por descender pero cuando vieron que un misil se acerco con tanta puntería que destruyo el helicóptero que caía envuelto en llamas al precipicio del castillo de Salazar - ¡ JOSH ! - Jill no creía lo que veía , cuando Leon voltea en la ventana Wesker soltaba el lanza cohetes y Leon estaba muy enfadado

- ¡ Wesker eres un cabrón ! - Leon corrió con toda velocidad pero el espacio que tenían era muy grande para saltarlo , Wesker estaba muy serio del otro lado del puente roto cuando bajo de la ventana

- bueno Leon ... supongo que estamos empatados - Wesker vio que Leon tomo su pistola pero no tenia balas para disparar , el agente estaba muy enfadado - ahora Leon te dire algo , puedes darte la vuelta y volver a los Estados Unidos como un agente de la Neo-umbrella o puedes morir a manos de mis mascotas tu eliges ...humano-

Leon tiro del gatillo pero no tenia balas - ¡ jamas dejare de cazarte Wesker ! ...¡ de una forma u otra caerás ! -

Wesker baja sus gafas para mostrar sus ojos rojos cosa que no intimido a Leon - entonces , que comience el juego Leon ! -

- ¡ no es un juego , demente ! -

Wesker se coloco sus gafas mientras se dio la media vuelta y se salio de la vista de Leon , el agente de cabellos rubios voltea para ver a Jill que estaba derramando una lagrima por su compañero caído

- descuida Jill , haremos que la Neo-umbrella pague por esto -

Jill levanto su mirada pero era de ira - matare a Wesker con mis propias manos - los dos cargaron las pocas municiones que tenían y salieron para encontrar una salida del castillo de Salazar

continuara...


	8. León y Wesker : una historia detras

**León**** y Wesker : una historia detrás **

**p.o.v. Leon :**

_1998 no lo olvidare jamas , cuando llegue a Raccon City solo era un policía novato , me detuve a inspeccionar un cuerpo en la carretera , el cuerpo se levanto y recuerdo que le di la orden de alto , pero el hombre solo babeaba sangre de su boca , tome mi pistola M203 y le dispare en el corazón pero sin daño alguno , en ese momento no se si fue por instinto que le dispare en la cabeza pero eso resulto , en ese momento empezaron a salir mas de esas cosas y me di cuenta que algo paso , los muertos se habían alzado , al encender mi auto y salí tan rápido como pude , cuando me di cuenta que la barricada estaba la atravesé y llegue a la estación de policía para ver a mis supuestos camaradas muertos , tome las municiones y una escopeta para salir de ese maldito lugar , al correr me di cuenta de que los cascos de los S.T.A.R.S. estaban por todos lados , pero se oyeron disparos de una ametralladora , allí tuve mi primer encuentro con el capitán de la B.S.A.A. y mejor amigo Chris Redfields quien se podría decir que le salve la vida , el estaba buscando a su hermana menor Claire una estudiante de la universidad , el me comento donde estaba la universidad pero cuando llegamos nos encontramos con el cuarto de la chica destruido y sin rastro de ella , en ese momento escolte al agente de S.T.A.R.S. hasta su cuartel y allí recibió ordenes de ir a Europa pero me advirtió que los culpables eran los fármacos de Umbrella , tras varios minutos encontré a una chica de cabellos castaños , su nombre era Claire Redfields , me hubiera gustado que Chris se quedara conmigo pero el tenia sus ordenes , ademas de salvar a una niña de nombre Sherry Birkin , tras varios escapes de los muertos , nos separamos por unos momentos allí tuve mi primer encuentro con la espía escarlata Ada Wong , ella me informo que estaba buscando a su novio científico , cosa que desconfié de ella por dos motivos _

_1_ era especialista en armas de asaltos _

_2_ sabia mucho de las situación para ser una simple novia _

_tras enfrentar a varios mutantes , Ada resulto herida por la garra de uno de los Tyrant , tras intentar escapar entre a una cuarto donde tuve mi primer encuentro con el biólogo y terrorista Albert Wesker , luego de un breve enfrentamiento logre vencerlo pero al salir del edificio el Tyrant me estaba esperando y comencé a luchar , una mujer me ayudo con un lanza cohetes para derrotar al Tyrant , tras salir de Racoon city fui atrapado por el gobierno de los estados unidos y me reclutaron como un agente mas del gobierno , pero mientras era mi primer día de trabajo tuve que rescatar a la hija del presidente de las garras de los iluminados , tras enfrentar a varios enemigos logre vencerlos y devolver a Ashley pero antes tuve que hacer una escala en una isla " el tiempo extra " donde algunos muertos se estaban apareciendo después de varios años , tras pelear contra los muertos , tuve mi segundo encuentro con Wesker quien me venció de un solo golpe , a pesar de mis años de experiencia y años de entrenamiento no pude hacer nada para impedir el nuevo secuestro de Ashley , pero tras superar los tres pisos , Wesker me revelo que planeaba usar a Ashley para chantajear al presidente para que vuelva a renacer Umbrella , luego de una pelea vi el cuerpo de Wesker que estaba insertado en una barra de hierro que sobre salia de los escombros , derrotar a Wesker no me causo ningún placer pero tras volver a casa me entere que Chris me necesitaba para ir a África , cosa que rechace y me entere de que fue con una agente local , pero al leer su informe me di cuenta de que Wesker abuso de los virus para su beneficio , aun no se cual es el plan de Albert Wesker pero sea el que sea me servirá para desterrar a Umbrella un paso mas atrás _

**fin del P.V.O. León**

**p.v.o. Wesker**

_Humanos , son las mas patéticas y débiles de las criaturas , ellos se valen de su ingenio para sobrevivir , cuando era niño , no recuerdo mucho de esa era tan fastidiosa y la odio por que en ese entonces era un ser mortal y débil , pero crecí para volverme un ser inmortal y muy poderoso , aunque aun recuerdo cuando era solo un bebe , eramos 4 , el proyecto " Wesker " fue el desencadenante , cuando era mas consciente de mi mismo , Spencer fue el primero en morir por las manos de un nuevo dios como yo , a los 18 me recluto S.T.A.R.S. , algo que no sabían ellos es que eran todos mis juguetes , simples marionetas , el incidente en la mansión Spencer se me fue revelado mi verdadero origen , tras asesinar a mi creador tuve mi primer encuentro con la B.S.A.A. , Crhis Redfields y Jill Valentine , ellos son muy curiosos , tras una lucha la chica hizo algo increíblemente estúpido , se sacrifico para salvar a su capitán , tras llevarla a un laboratorio me sirvió para mis experimentos , cuando llegue a Racoon City para tomar las muestras de los virus " progenitor " , el virus T y el virus G ; fue cuando tuve mi primer encuentro con Leon S. Kennedy , tras una lucha logro derrotarme , pero no fue mucho lo que me hizo , tras saber que soltaron al proyecto " nemesis " me di cuenta de que no habría necesidad de acabar con los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. ,son los errores que me irritaron , tras enviar a una agente a recuperar una muestra de la plaga , ella consiguió con éxito la plaga pero me entere la trayectoria lo que me dio oportunidad de enfrentarme con Leon , ese tipo si que era un hueso duro de roer , pero tras muchos sucesos logro escapar con vida , luego de desplazarme a África me volví a enfrentar a mi viejo enemigo Crhis Redfields y una nueva enemiga , la agente Sheva Alomar , luego de estar sumergido en un volcán salí y me reconstruyeron con la ayuda involuntaria de la hija de Spencer , Cassandra Spencer quien consiguió escapar con la ayuda de Leon y Chris , ahora tengo todos los virus que necesito para mi obra maestra , si quieren venir que vengan porque los estaré esperando _

**fin p.v.o. Wesker **

continuara...


	9. Jill ¿ que dice tu corazón ?

**Jill ¿ que dice tu corazón ?**

Jill y Leon bajaron de la azotea para encontrar solo los restos del helicóptero y Jill vio el cuerpo de su amigo Josh quien estaba tirado sin las piernas , Leon la abrazo y la agente se separo de Leon , mientras el agente de la D.S.O. tomo lo único que podía cargar , una ametralladora y sus municiones

- Jill ¿ estas bien Jill ?- la joven estaba de brazos cruzados y de espaldas a el - Jill ... se que te duele pero ten fe en que lo vengaremos -

- Leon ...- la agente se seco sus lagrimas con su traje - dame mi arma -

el agente de ojos azules le da su ametralladora y el toma su pistola , una vez cargadas , se adentran en el laberinto de pasillos y puertas , Leon sentía como si los estuvieran vigilando , al llegar a una puerta Jill la derriba de una patada y los agentes ven que era una maquinaria telefónica

- aquí Leon Kennedy solicito refuerzos , repito... solicito refuerzos ...¡ diablos ! - el agente golpea con la palma abierta - no podemos hacer contacto Jill , maldita sea -

los agentes encontraron algunos aerosoles y algunos mecheros para armar algunas bombas caseras , hasta que de repente se escucho la radio - Leon Kennedy , repita su mensaje ... repito ... repita el mensaje - Leon corre para tomar el radio

- solicito refuerzos , estamos en el punto alfa de España ... repito punto alfa de España ... envíen refuerzos - Leon envió su mensaje pero una voz muy familiar - ¿ quien es ? -

- lo lamento señor Kennedy pero me temo que esta vez están solos en el castillo - Wesker había engañado a Leon para que diera su ubicación - pero este juego es solo para tres -

- ¡ Wesker ! , miserable da la cara - Leon le dio señal a Jill para que tomara le señal y rastrear a Wesker - ¿ que quieres de nosotros ?-

- solo quiero verlos ... muertos - Wesker dejo de hablar y Jill tenia la señal , Leon y Jill vieron como el plano indicaba una cámara detrás del castillo , los agentes señalaron una ruta de escape

- Jill , necesitamos mas armas para traspasar las lineas enemigas - Leon ve como Jill no le importaba nada - ¿ Jill ? ¿ de verdad estas bien ?-

la agente ve por un monitor a una criatura que parecía estar temblando acercándose al cuarto - Leon , me parece que tenemos que seguir luchando - la agente ve como el ser se acercaba

- bueno , es hora de probar las nuevas bombas - los agentes se prepararon al ver que el mutante que se acercaba , ellos le lanzaron las dos bombas que tenían en las manos , el total de 4 bombas explotaron en su cuerpo en forma humanoide de piel verde y viscosa - vaya parece que las bombas funcionan -

los agentes comenzaron a correr pero la criatura le lanza su lengua atrapando la cintura de Jill y la atrae para su lado , la chica de cabello castaño ve como la boca del mutante creció suficiente para tragar a Jill por completo , Leon le disparo en la lengua cortando en dos partes la misma , la criatura de piel verde y baba gris dio un grito de dolor y Leon ayudo a levantar a Jill para empezar a correr

- Leon , esto se puso feo - el agente la tomo de la mano y cuando ve que en los pasillos se acercaban mas de esas lagartijas , Leon toma a Jill y la empuja a un armario de limpieza , Jill siente la mano de Leon en sus pechos mientras el agente vigilaba el camino

- Leon - Jill le hablo y el agente vio a los ojos de Jill , el ve donde estaba su mano y la retira mientras la agente ve una garrafa de gas y una camilla - ok , bueno es hora de cocinar algo ¿ no lo crees ? - el agente sonrió y saca de un empujón con su pie y Jill lanza la garrafa de gas a las luces para encenderlas y tenían un misil instantáneo , los agentes se separan mientras las paredes se derrumbaban

- Loen , tenemos que seguir mas adelante , te veré en el cruce -

- okey , cuida que no te maten Jill - el agente toma su cuchillo y se lo lanza a Jill - mejor llévalo , lo necesitaras mas que yo -

Jill le cierra el ojo y le lanza un beso con sus labios , el agente solo sonríe y levanta su ceja , cuando se perdieron de la vista del otro , Jill cargo su pistola y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los muertos , la agente con gran velocidad se desliza por debajo de la puerta , al levantarse escucho los disparo de la ametralladora de Ada , ella vio a la espía escarlata pero tuvo que ignorarla

- lo siento pero no puedo salvarte ...- Jill respiro hondo y salio mientras se defendía con patadas y balas de los muertos , la mujer de cabellos castaños luchaba como si no tuviera otra opción - Leon ... espero que estés bien -

Jill vio por los monitores como el estaba rodeado por los muertos , el agente luchaba como si nada pero ella solo se preocupo y sintió una presión en el pecho al ver que Leon estaba solo contra los muertos vivientes

- que dios te cuide Leon , porque no te podre cuidar - la mujer de cabellos castaños se comenzó a correr mientras se protegía de los muertos , cuando Leon le lanzo una cuerda y Jill comenzó a trepar y comenzó a deslizarse y Jill vio como Ada se acercaba huyendo de un A.B.O. pero cuando Leon vio a los ojos de Ada , el agente soltó la soga y Ada soltó una lagrima para comenzar a correr

- Leon...-

-ella sabe cuidarse sola ...¿ estas bien Jill ? - Leon vio los hermosos ojos de Jill y ella solo le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Leon le sonreía , ahora solo tenían que ir por Wesker

continuara...


End file.
